The present invention relates to a fountain pen provided with means for automatically supplying ink to the pen tip in a controlled manner.
A conventional fountain has a pen core for feeding ink from the ink tank to the pen tip. The pen core has an ink groove along which the ink runs and an air groove for introducing air. Unfortunately, if an ink tank having a large capacity is provided in the pen holder, ink may flow over the pen tip resulting in ink dripping because the ink may be supplied to the pen tip at an excessively high rate due to a pressure or temperature change.
As the ink is consumed, the internal pressure of the ink tank initially decreases until air is drawn into the ink tank at which time the internal pressure increases. Thus, during writing with the pen, the internal pressure of the ink tank alternately decreases and increases resulting in a pulsive flow of ink. As a result, the user's handwriting is likely to be irregular in density.
In order to give accent to handwriting, it is necessary to increase the writing pressure. Upon increasing the writing pressure in a conventional fountain pen, the pen tip slit tends to open thereby stopping the flow of ink onto the writing sheet. Furthermore, if a conventional fountain pen is not used for a relatively long time, the ink tends to dry making it difficult to satisfactorily commence writing.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a fountain pen in which all of the above-described difficulties accompanying a conventional fountain pen have been eliminated.